End Game
by WhiteCamellia
Summary: I'm talking about fate here - when feelings are so powerful it's as if some force beyond your control is guiding you to someone who can make you happy beyond your wildest dreams."


_Authors Note:_ Hey everyone! This story is going to be about Lily and James' journey through their seventh year. It's going to be a long endeavor, so please stick with me. Just remember that love doesn't happen over night, and things take time. I hope you all like this story. Thanks for reading! _A special thanks to my beta Loving Monday who helped me polish this up for you all!_

_Disclaimer_: I'm definitely not JK Rowling. Do I look richer than the Queen??

**Chapter One: Beginning**

Ohhh goodness, I'm going to be so late for class. McGonagall is going to kill me. I could hear her voice now, _"Miss Evans, being Head Girl is a big responsibility. I trust you will be worthy of the position."_ I couldn't help but shake my head a bit as I walked through the halls. It was the first day of classes for goodness sake. I couldn't be late on the first day! What would everyone think of me?

"All right there Evans?" said a voice from behind me. "It looks like your feet are on fire, the way you are practically running down the hall." I spun around, looking for the voice that I knew so well. James Potter slid from outside the shadows, smirking as he walked towards me.

For a moment I was surprised to see him. After all, we both had Transfiguration first class of the day. What was he doing out here? _Probably goofing off with the rest of his friends_. The boy was smart, but always found a way to get himself into trouble. That was one of the reasons I was shocked to find him in Dumbledore's office with me after the beginning of the year feast. I was prepared for many things in my seventh year, but Potter as Head Boy _was not_ one of them.

"What are you doing out here Evans? Did you decide to skip today?" he said with a slight smirk. "I never thought I'd live to see a day when you skip a class."

His comment caused me to forget to ask why he wasn't in class himself. He frequently caused me to forget things, and not in a good way. Gahh, he made me so mad sometimes. He knows what buttons to push and how to push them. If anyone in Hogwarts knew how to wind me up it was James Potter. I glanced down and caught sight of my watch and that got me moving again.

"Potter, I can't stand here and talk to you all day. I'm late!" I shook my head in what I knew to be a condescending way. I just couldn't help it around him. "Come to think of it, so are you!" Without thinking I grabbed his hand and begun to practically drag him down the hall towards Professor McGonagall's room. I wove us through the halls of the castle and we were basically there before I realized what had happened. I stopped suddenly, causing Potter to run into me, and dropped his hand.

I stood straight ahead, not daring to turn around and see the smug look on his face that I knew would be there. "Don't say a word Potter. I don't want to hear it." I took a deep breath and tried to compose myself before entering the classroom. Lily, you are going to be fine. Maybe McGonagall won't notice that you're late. Let's be serious, that'll never happen. Especially with the human blow-horn standing next to you. The boy can be hard across the Great Hall in the middle of dinner. There is no way we are getting in without her noticing.

"Okay, we need a plan. Why were we late? What should we say?" I was beginning to panic a little and that was never a good thing.

"Relax Evans" drawled James, "I've got this covered." He gave me a wink and a little nudge in the direction of the classroom.

"Are you kidding!" I tried to whisper, "Potter! What are you going to…" My mouth snapped shut as we entered the classroom. Unfortunately we weren't quiet enough and all eyes snapped back at us.

Okay, don't panic. I gave a little smile as Potter and I calmly walked down the rows towards where Professor McGonagall stood. She did not look pleased.

"I trust you have an excuse for your tardiness?" said Professor McGonagall with a stern look on her face. I inwardly gulped and tried to smile a kind of charmingly but I feared it may have come out as a grimace. Okay _Lily_. _Say something! Anything!!_ As I opened my mouth to speak, Potter cut me off.

"You see Professor, as Head Boy and Girl it is our duty to help the commonwealth of Hogwarts." He flashed her a charming smile, "On our way to class Miss Evans and I ran into a group of first years being harassed." He paused for a moment before continuing. "We couldn't just leave them there. It is our job to help them, even if it means being late for class. I do wish you would forgive us for the transgression. But I hope you know that we only did it on the behalf of Hogwarts itself."

I stood there, still for a moment. Was McGonagall buying this? I had to admit Potter could be very charming and persuasive when he wanted, but she was a smart woman. I looked up at McGonagall once more and saw a small smile playing about her lips. I felt a rush of happiness fill me. Thank goodness for Potter. Ahhh, I don't think I've ever thought that before. What a disconcerting thought.

"Alright. You too sit over there. As class began 5 minutes ago, we've already started. You two will have to be partners for the day. Try not to kill each other." I saw Sirius Black give James thumbs up as we walked by. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at this. They could be so immature sometimes. I walked over to the desk that she had motioned towards. Potter had gotten their before me and being the obnoxious bore that he is, held the chair out for me to sit down. Gahh, this is what I have to work with all year. The real question remains, will I live to see the end of the year? Or will I have killed myself out of frustration. Only time will tell.

I do have to admit though, he was quick on his feet with the whole McGonagall thing. I did have to give him that. "Uhh Potter," I whispered when McGonagall's back was turned. "Thanks." I flushed a little as I said this. Thanking Potter was not something enjoyable. Normally he gloated and held it over you for weeks. Sometimes longer.

"No problem Evans." He smiled at me for a moment, "After all, we are co-Heads. We should help each other out when needed."

I started at him for a moment. Was he serious? I can't believe he wasn't gloating. Whatever, I'm going to take it. If he was going to be civil the best I could do was try and reciprocate. I smiled back at him, for real this time, unlike the forced smile with McGonagall.

"You know you're my best girl Evans." He said with a wink. And there is goes. One fleeting moment of normalcy and then he throws it out the window. Yeah me.

"Potter, you couldn't just let it go. I thought we were over this? If we are going to be co-heads all year long we're going to need to get along. As friends." I turned to look at him, wondering what his reaction would be. I didn't think I could take an entire year with him asking me out every moment.

Potter looked at me for a moment before responding. "Alright Evans. I think I can manage that. Friends."

I looked at his, disbelieving, before reaching over the table and extending my hand. "Friends." I said.

I don't know if it was the draftiness of the castle, but I always seemed to be cold. His hand was warm in mine as he grasped it. It felt nice. For the first time in I don't know how long, I felt hope in regards to James Potter. This year would be different. This year would be great. I just knew it.

A/N: I would really appreciate it if you would leave feedback. Thank you very much!


End file.
